Megaman ZX generation 2
by megafan627
Summary: Takes place after ZXA. I don't own any characters except my OCs nick and model J
1. Chapter 1

Megaman ZX generation 2

**I would just like to say that I don't own anything except my OCs Nick and model J.**

Megaman ZX generation 2 chapter 1: The story begins

_Hi my name is Nick and this is my story._

_It all happened about a month or two ago._

Nick: (sigh) life is just so boring.

_Yeah you see I'm an orphan. My parents died around when I was 6. My day was going by just like any other day when…_

?: (scream)

Nick: What the!

? : SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Nick: (looks around and sees some one being attacked by a maverick) hold on!

Nick: AHH! (Kicks maverick from behind sending it flying)

?: Whoa.

Nick: You should be more careful you could get hurt.

?: LOOK OUT!

Nick: Huh. (Gets hit with purple wave) AHHHH!

?: Hmph so you're the one who has been destroying all of the mavericks.

?: Yes Prometheus I think he is

Prometheus: Oh be quiet Pandora.

?:_Hey kid I'm pretty sure you don't want to die._

Nick: Hey who said that?

?: _I did_

Nick: who are you?

Model J: _I'm biometal model J and if you want to live I need you to yell MEGAMERGE as loud as you possibly can._

Nick: Ok. (Gets up) MEGAMERGE!

Model J:_ biolink established M.E.G.A. system online!_

Transformation begins…

**TRANSFORMATION**

Bright yellow armor begins forming all over making mechanical wings. Two swords appear in hands as the transformation completes.

Nick: What's with this strange energy? Coursing through me?

Prometheus: WHAT! How did he manage to megamerge?

Pandora: I don't know but we should retreat for now. (Disappears)

Prometheus: right. (Disappears as well)

Nick: (Transforms back)

?: Um thanks for saving me.

Nick: No problem. Hey wait I never got your name.

Prairie: oh yeah that's right my name is Prairie.

Nick: nice to meet you prairie my name's Nick.

**Me: so there you have it folks there's chapter one tell me what you think in the review section below.**


	2. chapter 2: Nick's first fight part 1

I don't own anything except Nick and Model J.

Megaman ZX generation 2 chapter 2: Nick's first fight part 1

_Our next chapter of the story begins in the sky where Prairie and I were looking for the guardian's air ship_

Nick: Hey Prairie do you see it yet?

Prairie: No I don't see it ye… Oh I see it!

Nick: great prepare for landing then.

(Floats down to deck of air ship and de-merges).

Nick: Whoa so this is the guardian base.

Prairie: yep.

?: Commander is that you?

Prairie: Aile!

Aile: Commander it is you.

Nick: Um hi

Aile: hey who are you?

Nick: My name's Nick and this is Model J nice to meet you um Aile was it?

Aile: Yep

?: Hey what's all the commotion about?

Aile: Oh Grey come here and meet Nick.

Nick: nice to meet you grey I'm Nick.

Grey: Nice to meet you too.

(Explosion)

Everyone: WHOA!

Nick: what was that!

Prometheus: WHERE IS THAT BRAT WITH THE NEW BIOMETAL!

Everyone: Prometheus.

Grey and Aile: Wait here commander we've got this.

Prairie: Take Nick with you.

Grey and Aile: WHAT!

Nick: Hey that's kind of offensive I can megamerge too.

Grey: Really then prove it.

Nick: Ok. (Grabs Model J) MEGAMERGE!

Model J:_ biolink established M.E.G.A. system online._

Nick: Let's do this (flies off).

Grey: We better go after them.

Aile: You're right let's go (grabs Model X and Z).

Grey: (grabs Model A).

Grey and Aile: MEGAMERGE!  
Models A, X, and Z: Biolink established M.E.G.A. system online.

Grey: Come on Aile let's go (runs off).

Aile: Right (runs after him).

**FIGHT SCENE**

Nick: Hey skull head why don't you pick on somebody your own size.

Prometheus: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU INSOLENT BRAT! (Dashes at him scythe drawn)

Nick: Let's do this (runs at him swords drawn)

Both slash at each other with a loud CLANG!

Nick: AHHHHH! (Plunges sword deep and holds the other up high) TAKE THIS ELECTRIC SPARKS! (A thunder cloud appears above both of them sending electricity through Nick's swords and into Prometheus).

Prometheus: AHHHHH! (Flies into a nearby wall)

Nick: Hmph next time you'll think before messing with me.

?: ELECTRIC SNAKES!

Nick: Huh? AHHHHHHH!

**To be continued**


	3. chapter 2: Nick's first fight part 2

Megaman ZX Generation 2 chapter 2: Nick's first fight part 2

I don't own anything except my OCs Nick and Model J

**Now let's begin where we left off.**

?: ELECTRIC SNAKES!

Nick: AHHHHHHH! (Passes out).

Prometheus: Nice job Pandora.

Pandora: You're welcome.

Aile: Nick! Hang on! (Dashes towards them saber drawn).

Prometheus: Oh no you don't. (Slashes her with scythe).

Aile: AHHHHHHH! (Lands next to Nick).

Aile: Well I guess this is it.  
Nick: No. I'll never ever give up EVER! (A bright glow covers both of them).

Models Z, X, and J: Double soul activated.

**DOUBLE SOUL**

**The transformation begins as the two **start** to merge into one Nick's armor turning a bright red and his sabers turn green as the transformation finishes.  
**Nick: DOUBLE SOUL ZX SOUL!

Prometheus and Pandora: WHAT!

Nick: S BOOMERANG!

(Attack hits both of them).

Prometheus and Pandora: AHHHHHHH!

(Black holes appear behind both of them and they both fall into them).

(Nick and Aile de-merge and Nick faints).

Aile, Prairie, and Grey: Nick!

5 hours later.

Nick: (Groans). What happened?

Prairie: NICK! (Runs up and hugs him sobbing loudly). I'm so glad your okay! (Continues to cry).

Nick: Guys what happened?

Grey: You and Aile fused together earlier during that fight against Prometheus and Pandora and when you two separated you passed out.

Nick: Whoa.

**Me: And there you have it folks chapter 4 hope you all liked… (KABOOM) WHAT THE HELL!**

**Ashe: When are Vent and I going to appear in the story!**

**Me: Don't worry Ashe you and Vent are going to appear in the next chapter.**

**Ashe: You better not be lying or I'm going to kick your ass!**


End file.
